


Courage

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Glee
Genre: Confrontations, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Blaine finally confronts his homophobic father. (and Kurt is by his side)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was over the moon. This year was going to be his and Blaine's first Christmas as husbands, and he couldn't be happier. It still felt weird sometimes referring to the curly man as "his husband", but Kurt loved the sensation and he couldn't stop from calling Blaine that way everytime he had the occasion. 

It was the 20th of December and Kurt had just taken a day off at work just so he could go Christmas shopping with his beloved spouse. His beloved spouse, who was now was now sitting on the couch of their living room with his hands in his hair and his eyes looking at the ground. His phone was on the couch, laying in a weird position like somebody had just thrown it away with fury, and Kurt started making up all the worst scenarios in his head.

"Love, is everything alright? I'm starting to get worried" said Kurt with an anxious tone. 

Blaine looked up, and his eyes were so full of pain and anger that Kurt felt his stomach drop. Something was definitely off with his husband. 

"It was my mom on the phone" spat out Blaine "and she just told me that she and Cooper are coming over to lunch for Christmas. She and Cooper only. Can you believe it? That other jerk who defines himself a "man" won't even come round for the holidays. I't's literally been years, I even got married and still he can't get his head out of his ass and accept me as I am." 

Kurt immediately understood: Blaine was talking about his father. Kurt had never met the man; he only knew something about him from what Blaine had told him years before, when they weren't even a couple. Blaine had told him that his father didn't accept him being gay and that he tried to get Blaine to work at the garage with him, cause he thought that "getting his hands dirty would make him turn into a man again". Blaine's father was an homophobic asshole and, honestly, Kurt wasn't really that bummed that the man hadn't come into his life. But he also knew that Blaine was hurt by his father's behaviour, and he couldn't stand seeing the love of his life so sad and disappointed. 

So he sat next to Blaine on the couch and looked him straight in the eye, fiercely: "Here's what it is. Blaine, you have done nothing wrong. You got it? You're amazing: talented, kind, loving...You are the greatest man I've ever met .And if your father doesn't get it, well then that's his problem. He's the one missing out. But I can't see you like this anymore. So here's what we're going to do: get up and grab your things, cause we're going to tell your father what an asshole he is straight to his face." 

Blaine blinked a couple of times, like he wasn't sure he had heard right. "What the hell are you talking about? Kurt, I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to face my father. I know what he's like...he's gonna start saying horrible things about me and about you and I won't be able to get back at him. I'll just get even angrier and have my holidays ruined." 

"That's why I'm gonna be there by your side. We'll face him together, giving each other strength. I won't leave you, I promise."

Blaine still wasn't utterly convinced, but eventually he gave in cause he trusted Kurt with all his life. 

The morning after, they had arrived at Blaine's parents house and were standing awkwardly in front of the door, getting mentally ready for the upcoming fight. Blaine was shaking really hard, his eyes had started watering and he was begging Kurt to give it up. "Kurt, I know that you're doing this for me and I love you for that, but I just can't. Let's just go back and try to enjoy our holidays, alright? Let's just pretend, like we do evey year." 

Kurt stood still. He said: "The first time I arrived at Dalton, years ago, I told you about my problems with the bullying at McKinley. I told you that I couldn't stand the situation anymore, that they made my life a living hell and that I woke up everyday in pain at the thought of going to school...and then you told me that I just couldn't let them get at me. That I had to confront them. And then every day since that conversation, you kept sending me texts that read only one word.One sole word that helped me and gave me strength to get my life back. Do you remember what that word was?" 

Blaine smiled with teary eyes and whispered: "Courage". Kurt smiled back at him and kissed him, trying to give back to him some of the bravery and the hope that Blaine had given him years before. 

They knocked on the door, and suddendly all their strength seemed to vanish. Blaine's father looked at his son, then at Kurt, and asked the blue-eyed man: "Who the hell are you?" 

Kurt put on a sarcastic smile and said in a fake-sweet voice: "Haven't you figured? I'm Kurt, Blaine's husband. I'd say nice to meet you, but I'm not good at lying." 

Blaine couldn't help a little giggle that escaped from his mouth. Blaine's father turned his eyes towards his son and asked rudely: "What do you want from me again?" 

Blaine took a deep breath and held Kurt's hand tightly. Courage. "I'm here beacuse I want to tell you...that you're an asshole." 

Kurt looked at him proudly. 

"Excuse me? You don't get to come here, in my house, and insult me like that, you little..."started Blaine's father, looking at them both in disgust, but Blaine was getting braver and braver by the minute.

He interrupted his father: "I'm not finished yet. You're an asshole because you refuse to open your damn stupid mind. You stopped talking to me, and hanging out with me, and now you won't even come to our house to spend the holidays together like a family should do. And for what? Just beacuse I love someone different from who you love. You know what is not different, though? The love I feel for Kurt. Because I can assure you, that the love I feel for this man is the same love that you feel for mom. It's the same exact kind of love, and it's wonderful and I'm proud to feel this love. When I was younger and I had just figured who I was, I thought that no one was ever going to love me, and that was because of you! You always made me feel like I wasn't good enough, like I had to change...you made me feel wrong. But then I realized that you were the one who is wrong, because I found someone who loves and makes me happy every day. I'm finally the happiest I've ever been in my life....does it not mean anything to you? Is it not the biggest joy for parents, to see their children happy?" Blaine's face was wet with tears and Kurt, who had never left his hand, was crying too. 

Blaine's father said nothing, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"You now what, I'm tired of this. I'm not gonna chase you anymore, I'm not gonna stay there and wait for your approval to live my own life....I'm gonna be happy with or without you by my side." 

He turned around and started walking away, but he stopped when he heard Kurt talk. "I had a brother named Finn, he died some years ago. He made a lot of mistakes when he was alive and once my dad got so angry at him that they didn't talk for a week. But now there is not one day that my dad goes without blaming himself for not giving more hugs to Finn and not telling him how much he loved him, because now he just can't do it anymore. So think about how lucky you are to have your son still here with you, because other parents don't have the same luck. Don't wait 'til it's too late." 

Kurt turned around and walked towards the car. During the journey back, neither Kurt nor Blaine said a word. When they arrived home, Blaine just threw himself in Kurt's arms and started chanting little "I love yous", trying to express all his love and gratitude.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine...You handled it greatly." 

"I never would have done it without you."

They both went to sleep, Blaine still secretly hoping that his father would come to his senses and stop being a bigot.

The next morning, Kurt found Blaine in the kitchen, smiling at his phone. He asked his husband what was going on and Blaine answered with bright eyes: "Apparently, we're going to have one more guest for lunch at Christmas".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two families meet at Christmas, and a confrontation between fathers ensues.

Blaine felt like he was going to pass out any minute now. His hands were sweating, he felt dizzy and his throat was dry like he hadn't had a glass of water in weeks. 

It was Christmas morning, 12.30 AM to be exact, and all the guests invited to the Christmas lunch at the Anderson-Hummels' were going to arrive in a few minutes. After their heartbreaking conversation of some days before, Blaine's father had agreed to spend the holidays with his son and his husband, whom he was now going to meet for the first time (officially, at least). Kurt tried to be optimistic: he strongly hoped that the man would finally wake up from his prejudices and try to rekindle the relationship with his son. 

But Blaine was worried: of course he was glad that his father was coming, but he didn't utterly trust the man's sudden change of mind. He knew he was going to say some bullshit (because you just don't stop being an asshole in the span of a few days); but what really upset him was the thought of Burt's reaction to his father's behaviour. 

Blaine loved his father-in-law; he had been nothing but supportive towards him since the first time that Kurt introduced him as his boyfriend and Blaine didn't want him to be hurt too. He was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. 

"Honey, you alright? You look like you just discovered that Katy Perry's songs have been banished forever" joked Kurt, trying to light up his husband's mood.

Blaine was so nervous that he didn't even listen to him. He was certain he was going to throw up on their new Christmas rug from anxiety. Kurt hugged him and whispered: "You'll survive. I'm here with you. Courage, remember?" Blaine nodded almost impercettibly. He froze for a moment when he heard a knock on the door. 

"You can do it" he whispered to himself; he looked at Kurt one last time for emotional support, and finally he went and opened the door. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

It was only Carole and Burt. They hugged the two spouses happily and gave them their present, bidding merry Christmas. Some moments later, Blaine was caught up in conversation Carole, who was just telling him how much she loved their Christmas rug. So when he glanced at the door that he had left open and saw his father standing hesitantly, he was a bit thrown off.

He tried to collect himself as quickly as he could and approached his father, who was followed by Blaine's mom and Cooper.

The man smiled tentatively and held out a present, saying: "Merry Christmas, Blaine". 

Blaine didn't take the gift, but he welcomed them all in the living room, where Kurt and his family were. Blaine's mom and Cooper were greeted happily by the Hummels, but there was reluctance when it was their turn to say hello to Blaine's father.

"Hello again,ehm..."started the man, looking at Kurt.

"Kurt".

"Yes, of course. Hello". 

Burt introduced himself with a bellicose tone: "I'm Burt, Kurt's dad. Glad you finally had the decency to come and meet us, after all these years." 

"Calm down, love" tried Carole, but she was interrupted by Blaine, who said firmly: "He's right". Blaine's father looked around, looking for a way to escape the akwardness and change the subject. He commented: "This room is really nice, though it's a bit girly for my taste...but I guess that's just how it goes with people of your kind, am I right?" 

Burt went furious. "What the thell does it even mean?" Blaine followed up immediately: " People of my kind? What kind, eh? Did you even listen to a word I said to you last week?" I just knew that sooner or later you would say soimething like that". His voice was quivering and his cheeks were burning red with rage. 

"Maybe it's better if we start on lunch...at least it'll keep our mouths shut. Some of us really need to" said Kurt, throwing a death glare at Blaine's father and guiding his husband away from the room. Burt and Carole followed them, leaving the Andersons alone.

"You really have to make him cry eveytime you see him, don't you" said Blaine's mom with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Stop being a jerk" said Cooper, exiting the room with his mom. 

A while later, they were all eating lunch; Carole and Blaine's mom were trying to start conversation by praising the delicious lunch that Kurt and Blaine had cooked, but the atmosphere was tense. You could cut the tension with a knife. The two women fell silent and for a while, the only noises heard on the table were Blaine's sighs of frustration and Burt and Kurt's angry breaths. When everyone was finished, Burt got up and said: "I'll wash the dishes". 

Kurt and Blaine tried to protest, but he stopped them right away. He needed to get away from Blaine's father, otherwise he was sure he would start a fight with him. 

When he went to the kitchen, he was certainly not expecting to be followed by Blaine's father asking if they could talk. He gave him a small nod of approval. "How did you do it? I mean, how did you manage to be cool with it and approve it?" 

"It's not something I have to approve" spat out Burt indignantly. He went on: "Nothing has changed. My son is still the same boy he's always been. Talented, sweet, hard-working, loyal...the only difference is that he had to grow tougher than necessary and more rapidly than anyone, cause he has to deal with bullshit everyday." 

"Yeah but didn't it bother you? I mean, people are gonna talk and what they say could affect me, at work for exemple or..."blabbered Blaine's father. 

Burt was disgusted. "I cannot believe you're making this about you! Have you ever thought about how this affects Blaine, perhaps? He has to get up eveyday and get out into the world in fear, risking his own life because of some assholes, like you, who think they have any right to say or do something about the matter. As if two men or two women holding hands down the street would take away their rights or affect their lives. You're acting exactly like them. My son, Kurt, was in the hospital for two weeks some years ago, after an attack." 

Blaine's father went pale. He stuttered: "I...I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Blaine never told me." 

"Of course he didn't, cause you stopped listening to him. Hell, you even stopped seeing him! Do you realize how wrong is that? You abandoned your son when he needed you to be by his side...and that is something a parent should never do." 

"Maybe I just needed some time to..."

"Well, six years seem more than enough time, don't you think? Stop being a prick and start being a father again". 

Blaine's father said with a lump in his throat: "Yeah, I'll try". 

"Don't just try. Make sure you succeed." 

"You're right. Thanks for the talk, Burt. I appreciate your honesty." 

Burt nodded again and held out his hand for Blaine's father to shake. They both went back into the dining room, that seemed more serene now, and Blaine's father coughed a little to gain the attention of the party. "I just wanted to say sorry to Blaine and Kurt for what I said earlier...but especially I want to say sorry to my son for not being there all these years, when maybe you needed me the most. I've been ignorant and cruel, but I'm willing to make it up to you. And I really mean it. You and Kurt are good men and it's clear that you love each other very much. You know the other day, when you told me you are the happiest you've ever been...I can see it now. Sorry it took me so long. But if you want, we could spend some time together and maybe, with time, you could forgive me and let me into your life again. Maybe one day we'll be as close as we were when you were little, before I messed up everything." 

Cooper and Blaine's mom smiled, and Burt nodded in approval. 

Blaine was completely shocked. He never would have thought that one day he would hear his father say those things. He was openly crying now, but he didn't want his father to get away with it so easily; he was still deeply hurt by the man's behaviour. 

He sighed loudly and said: "OK. But it's gonna take time. And don't you ever say something hurtful to me or my husband again, cause next time I won't forgive you. You need to educate yourself." 

"I will."

"Alright." He went to shake his father's hand (he wasn't ready to hug him yet) and for the first time, he saw regret in the man's eyes. Like he was trying to apologize for all the pain he had caused him. 

He went back to his seat next to Kurt and took his hand, which his husband squeezed tightly as to say: "I'm proud of you." 

After the guests left later that night, Kurt went to Blaine and confessed: "I was so surprised to hear your father apologize. I'm starting to think my dad threatened to kick his ass or something if he didn't do it." Blaine let out a laugh, feeling really happy for the first time that day. He knew it was going to be a long and tricky road, but he had the feeling they were going in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! Originally I hadn't planned for this work to have more than one chapter, but then someone suggested that I wrote a sequel so here it is. In this final chapter I imagined how the Christmas lunch went. Hope you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with another little one-shot about my babies Kurt and Blaine. I've always thought about how a confrontation between Blaine and his father would be, and this is my vision of it. Hope you like it!


End file.
